


泰奎｜顯圭 / Mist

by summerty



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerty/pseuds/summerty
Summary: 沒有明確設定 姑且是 悶騷顯x易動情牛郎圭*短打 微h*ooc 意識流 漢字正名
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 6





	泰奎｜顯圭 / Mist

**Author's Note:**

> 沒有明確設定 姑且是 悶騷顯x易動情牛郎圭
> 
> *短打 微h  
> *ooc 意識流 漢字正名  
> 

/

崔杋圭討厭煙味，卻莫名很喜歡那人獨有的體香。帶點煙硝味兒，是高級的、不令人惱怒的燃燒味道。甚至鼻息之間也縈繞著微微的檀木香。

完事後他也不會來根煙。他始終不知道男人的體味來自哪兒，或許並非香煙，但他仍然不自禁地把對方和癮君子聯想在一塊。

又或許是因為他美好地太不真實，需要一點塵世的低俗使他屈就。

/

姜太顯是崔杋圭一生中最大的迷霧。午夜裡繞繚，清晨時朦朧，正午時分照進的陽光卻不足以匹配他的耀眼。

分明是一星期見一次面，被社會唾棄的那種關係，崔杋圭總是想。可他再也沒辦法專注和別的男人做愛。

寬闊的雙肩，顫動的肌肉，嘴角上揚的弧度，甚至是嘴裡漫出的些許的悶哼。他總覺得每個人都是姜太顯。

他的視野味蕾嗅覺和心跳，都是不同面貌的姜太顯。男人活在他的小小世界，左心室打出的血液都裝載著情愫。

/

相識近兩年的時間內，姜太顯已經換了兩次發色。最初嘗試的栗棕色並不顯眼，但崔杋圭仍然一眼認出對方微小的不同。

你變年輕了，蜷曲在姜太顯懷裡的崔杋圭說，雖然你原本就比我年輕。眼角和唇瓣一同上揚，卻不知道是因為什麼而雀躍，姜太顯的擁抱或是令人喜愛的新髮型。

男人只是笑笑，毫不費力就把崔杋圭翻過身。輕微一扯，身下人纖細的手腕被禁錮。

和著腸液，姜太顯輕易地就放了進去。他倒也沒有悶哼，徒留崔杋圭皺著眉用力吞吐。雖然適應過不同的尺寸，崔杋圭還是最喜歡、最貪戀姜太顯帶著情慾的進攻。

他喜歡被姜太顯壓在床板上，拋下世俗、狂妄地發出嘎吱聲。或許他更喜歡對方做愛時發間滲出的汗香，有次紅髮男人甚至流下了血紅的汗滴。

崔杋圭抹過他帶汗的小臉，徬佛握著自己顫動的心臟。主動脈里的每一流每一滴鮮紅，全都是為了姜太顯。只為了姜太顯。

小熊把自己埋在他頸間，狠狠啃咬他稜線分明的鎖骨，手指穿梭在他的每寸發絲。這個月漂了金髮。

「太顯啊、啊啊啊⋯⋯嗯⋯別染頭髮了⋯啊啊⋯⋯」他的手指徬佛緊嵌在姜太顯的後腦勺，臨門的快感讓他下意識咬緊了牙關，顫抖的齒縫間依然洩出些許吟哦和擔憂。

然而卻換來姜太顯用力的一掐。「叫老公。」

崔杋圭的脖上幾乎都要留下血紅的印痕。但他喜歡，崔杋圭無可救藥地喜歡他的粗暴。

他又挺得更深了一些，陰莖在裡頭漲大了一圈，青筋刨刮著腸壁。崔杋圭沒忍住大聲叫喊，絲毫不像平時些許低沈的聲線，甜膩的像深冬的草莓。

他想也許姜太顯的性癖是從崔杋圭的耳里聽到「老公」。於是他嘗試了數次，尖叫的甜蜜的沙啞的吶喊的，也許多說出口的幾句話就會成真了吧。

但一點也不見姜太顯實質的舉動。

或許男人對他的貪戀就如煙圈，終有一天會消失遁形。上升至水氣氤氳的夜空，而無人知曉。

/

後來崔杋圭鼓起勇氣染了一頭銀河的淺灰。說到底他還是怯懦，深怕造型不適合，又深怕變了樣子，姜太顯就不要他了。

隔天是他們見面的日子，崔杋圭咬著下唇站在門口迎接他的顧客。姜太顯起初有些發愣，結巴地稱讚新發色。

分明是床，怎麼覺得軟綿地像雲朵。姜太顯頭一次做愛時和他十指緊扣。指頭冰冰的，甚至殘留著彼此未乾的體液。可崔杋圭感受得到他的溫度，還有他壓在自己身上時磅礡的心跳聲。

高潮的兩人四肢交纏，呼吸尚未喘息過來。姜太顯撫過崔杋圭的灰發，指間灑下了愛情。

男孩子不曉得護色的重要，過了幾周，發絲已不再燦爛亮眼。瞧見鏡里的自己，崔杋圭想著，即使銀灰色褪成了煙霧樣子的暗灰色，他對姜太顯的愛也永不褪色。

也許是巧合吧。那也是第一次，他在完事後抽了煙。

/

崔杋圭不敢說出口，這些若有似無卻明目張膽地蔓延的情感。一旦開口，就是向世界卑微的承認了吧。

就和煙圈一樣，始於濃烈而終於消逝。

他只能緊緊把這些想法，無論是期望的或悲劇的結尾，狠狠鎖在心牢中。像一束一圈一尾冉冉的煙霧，鎖在姜太顯體內一樣。

埋在對方頸肩，吞吐身軀上的檀木氣息。也許也許，不會再動情了吧。

end.


End file.
